


Emergency Meeting

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the middle of the chaos just before the Sister Ray fires on the Northern Crater. All the active Turks are back in residence for a fly-by meeting with Rufus before departing again. But everyone is in for a bit more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/gifts).



This was awful. Absolutely awful and it would have been an impossible task if they had not had complete access to all three of the choppers.

Correction. Four choppers now that Old Man ShinRa was dead and Rufus had brought that one back from Junon. But still, even with four helicopters and four Turks, the going was rough.

And now they all had to be in Midgar. All of them, at one time, in the office and converging on their floor, confident at last that their presence wasn’t going to be questioned. Tseng was waiting for them, a lightning fast meeting where keys would change hands and doors were shut and locked.

Elena met up with Rude and Rufus in the elevator and they headed for the secure conference room, not daring to even exchange pleasantries lest they slow down for more than a few seconds. 

They had a bunch of rag-tag ‘terrorists’ to ‘catch,’ they hoped to relocate at least a few of the exiled Turks, Rufus had to be kept safe, and the nightmare that was Meteor hung over all while the people begged ShinRa for a solution to that immediate problem.

So grim were the faces that advanced down the hall that administrative staff scattered, taking the long way around or ducking in to offices to avoid being in their path. Even Elena, new as she was, was not blind to the seriousness of the whole situation and probably felt the strain most of all. She wasn’t used to this life. Not yet.

To the door of the conference room, small, locked at all times with only Tseng or Veld (in the day) having access to it. It was open now, Tseng and probbaly Reno arriving already and leaving the door cracked open. The voices within made Rude pause out of habit to listen.

“Damn, Boss.” Reno’s voice was strained, as if something was troubling him deeply. “You drive a hard bargain.”

Bargain? What was it that Tseng and Reno had to bargain about? Three pairs of eyes exchanged worried glances and listened more. Curiosity for two and old habits never dying for the other - information was Rude’s life after all.

“Don’t be difficult, Reno.” The head the Department of Administrative Research sounded at ease and relaxed, as if he was at the table with the upper hand in whatever exchange was taking place. “Just relax and open up. It won’t kill you.”

Three more confused glances and three more heads leaning in. Something rolled off the table, papers shuffled. Reno buying for time? Did they need to go in? Since when did Tseng encourage anyone to talk about anything by saying ‘Open up?’

Reno must have relented because there was a colossal groan and Tseng could be heard to give one of his small huffs that passed as a laugh.

“Just don’t delve too deep there, sir,” Reno sassed back, breathless or impatient. It was hard to tell. “Don’t want your precious self to end up in deep shit.”

Something slammed hard into the edge of the table. Had Reno crossed some line here? Some line that none of them knew about? Was Tseng actually angry enough to start hitting things? And since when was this any type of situation for Tseng to get angry about? There were far too many unanswered questions here.

Rufus turned sharply to the two Turks with him and gestured to the door. Shocked, impatient, and clearly not understanding a bit of what was going on Elena and Rude both grabbed the President’s arms and held him in place, Elena with a hand clapped over his mouth. Just a little more information... They couldn’t go in still this blind!

Rufus didn’t struggle much because there was another dull thud and something heavy rolled from the table - a glass and it shattered on the floor when it hit. “Reno,” Tseng’s voice was still level but not as controlled as it had been. “Stop being foul.”

“Or what, Boss? What’ll you do?”

This time it was a sharp crack, open palm on skin and all six of the eyes in the hall went wide, Rufus having had quite enough of this and managing to use the shock to slip Rude and Elena’s grasps and push the door open.

The adjustment, from expectation of a scene of some personal violence to the reality of a very different sort, was different for each of the onlookers. Rude remained impassive, save for a slight pinking of his ears. Rufus blinked several times before giving Tseng a look of deep pain and turning to leave the room. 

Elena, having been well versed in all things carnal living in the slums, just shook her head and rolled her eyes before admonishing, “I thought you people were professionals,” and walking off after Rufus.

But then again, what else is there to say when you walk in to find the department head balls deep in his second in command’s ass, the latter’s head held firmly in place on the conference table with a smile of utter bliss on his face and a tidy handprint heating red across his ass?


End file.
